User talk:ConsultingDetective
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Fano Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hrosebud5 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hrosebud5 (Talk) 18:25, October 15, 2011 Something you need to checkout: Hey,B1K3. I think you need to go to my talk page. I have an answered all your questions that you left on my talk page, Can you check it out? Thanks. Who's page, Hrosebud5, thats who.rex 23:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) My name is Daniel Thompson ,and my sister says i'm like Ceasar Salasar off the show. Any way leave something on my talk page if you want a new friend okay my sister's username is hrosebud5. Mysister enjoys you as a friend ,and you could be my friend alright. Dannybob1234567890 01:19, December 10, 2011 (UTC) hrosebud5has a message for you B1K3 alright Dannybob1234567890 01:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bike, I see you are here too. have a nice dayJadisofeternity 18:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Asking you to be.... I just wanted to know,how can I make you an administer? You do a good job at what you do. I think you might be good at it. Since you are already an adminster in some places. Why not here? hey there fellow admin we and the founder will make this wiki awsome Dannybob1234567890 16:45, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Uh,Hi I'm new: Are there any rules here? I tried going to one wiki but I couldn't. My laptop broke and I have to use their computer. Is that okay? So,how can you get to other wikis? Just wanting to ask because I am confused. How come it says block when I was going to generator Rex wiki? What happened? Did someone on this computer get blocked or what?Rex 25 17:22, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Information Dude,I left you a message are you going to answer it or comment it. Bike Bike! I know why you blocked me. Because you think I made 5 accounts and I said I was Rex. The reason I said I was Rex is because I really think he is cute and handsome. He is like my dream boy. If you know what I mean. If you may not know, I am officially obsessed with the show. I never wanted my acount user name as Hrosebud5. I wanted it to be RexnCaesar345. It is my YouTube account name. I just wanted you to under stand my reason for making those accounts. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I'm sorry for the deleigh. Have you ever wanted to be like someone else? Well,I want to be like Rex. But no one around here under stand's my concept. Unless you are easily trying to forgive me. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. I get it. You don't like when I do that. So,I promise you this. If you don't like me doing this I will understand why. I just never knew the rules but being block for a month actually made me personally think on what I've done. So,I will no longer do any wrong being again. I cross my heart on this one. I just never knew you would be so mad and so angry,okay? I do have a question to ask you. Do you beleive in God? The reason for the question is,well,because I do. Lets get along and think about this wrong doing never existing. I hope you agree.rex 02:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Bike Well,okay but what does that even mean? The reason for asking is that I am Christin. If I may ask,can you ask some people to join this wiki? It would help. I do have one small problem. I tried looking up Thunder Cats. I coudn't really find the right one that I was looking for. Do you know where to find the right one? I also wanted to know,where are the rules located in Generator Rex Wiki,Generator Rex Answers,and Generator Rex Fan Fiction? I have know clue what thr rules are. All I know is that if doing character they have personality,Appearance,History or early life,Abilities,and so on. I do now know to only add catergories that make sense,as little juniper pointed out. I do know to not make so many accounts as you pointed out,along with the others. I do now know to only put pictures that are cleared and to only a setence that goes with the picture. Well,I am not saying this just to go back but I am as serious as possible. rex 20:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh Oh,I see. I'll just stopped going to the Generator Rex wiki until January,21,2012. I read the rules and I will do my best on following them. Does that sound okay? Sorry this took forever to message back. I was at a sleepover on Friday and on Saturday I went to my cousin's party with her cousin's. I do have one favor to ask you,can you tell Juniper Alien that I will try to follow the rules as possible? Well,I thought you could tell him that because I want to make him happy not mad or irritated. Do you know what i mean?rex 21:38, January 27, 2012 (UTC) uh,Bike I was looking at my profile and looking to see if I had any messages. Then bam,I got blocked by Juniper Alien. What is going on? I didn't message him or edit anything. Can you help me out?rex 22:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC)